


Ferrari

by evixtus



Series: Avengers Song Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ferrari - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pietro Maximoff x reader - Freeform, Shit sorry, Wholesome, and I have no regrets, bebe rexha - Freeform, but the more tags that i type the more i regret making them, gotta live in the moment okay, gotta slow that shit down, i dont really know what im doing with these tags okay, i just love pietro so much i had to do this, just to enjoy the thrill, life's too fast with him, no regrets, pietro has a car and he can drive, quicksilver - Freeform, reader likes to stick most of her body through the sunroof while he's driving, she also does it bc she wants to know what it feels like to be a speedster, you didn't see that coming?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evixtus/pseuds/evixtus
Summary: Fresh with a license and a brand new car (a Ferrari, thanks to Stark), Pietro decides it's a good idea to take (Y/N) out with him on the first drive.





	Ferrari

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Pietro will always refer to his girlfriend/boyfriend with endearing terms in Russian.

>   _❝ everyday's a blur_
> 
> _sometimes i can't tell what day it is_
> 
> _don't know what day it is_
> 
> _can you tell me what day it is? ❞_

 

You will admit that you did panic a little when Pietro texted you, telling you to meet him out front of The Avengers base. Ever since he had recovered from almost dying in Sokovia while fighting Ultron and rescuing citizens, he was always getting himself into trouble. Whether it was life-threatening, involved the cops (in which you and Tony would have to go and bail him out), it still didn't stop him. His cockiness had really been pushing everybody's limits. And without the infamous Clint Barton to keep him in line--his sorta father figure? you all just kinda call him dad, once you learned he has kids and has actually _settled down_ for once in his life--you were always the one in charge of him, besides Wanda. The sudden confidence he had gained is what made him ask you out.

And you will admit, you didn't mind that at all.

 

> _❝ life's passing by_
> 
> _'cause i'm out chasing empty highs_
> 
> _every hello just means goodbye_
> 
> _but i'm looking for more this time ❞_

 

Wringing your hands out in front of you, you were a little more than surprised when a steel grey Ferrari with ice blue racing stripes came flying onto the Helipad, skidding to a halt with a disheveled Pietro behind the wheel. His silver hair looked as if he had stood in front of one of Tony's jet turbines right before it was taking off. Also like he had experienced a crazy night of mind-blowing sex, which you two had reveled in more than once.

His hazy blue eyes were quick to find you standing with your jaw slightly agape at the sudden appearance of your speed-demon of a boyfriend. His star-shaming grin was quick to creep across his face as he threw the vehicle in park, and put one knee on the black leather seat, leaning against the center bar and slinging his arms over it as well.

"Well, what do you think, Моя любовь?" ('moya lyubov', "my love")

 

> _❝ can we start to slow it down?_
> 
> _can we learn to live right now?_
> 
> _i just want to feel it all, ooh ❞_

 

"I think I'm going to die tonight." You said, sliding into the passenger seat. While you were turning to reach the seat belt over your right shoulder, you felt a hand take your chin and pull you towards him. The kiss was smouldering, but full of excitement and affection. His kisses were always the same, and you took a liking to them. As your eyes fluttered back open, you couldn't help but take in the scenery. He had such a sweet smile on his face, looking gorgeous as the sun began to set behind the training base.

"Do you doubt my driving skills, детка?" ('detka', "baby") He inquired teasingly, the thick accent he held sending shivers down your spine.

 

> _❝ i'm a ferrari_
> 
> _pulled off on mulholland drive_
> 
> _over the city, the lights are so pretty from up here ❞_

 

"Of course not." You replied, smacking away his hand that was looking to poke you in the side. You wouldn't let him know you were anxious about the drive, mainly because you knew he'd be a little more than upset about obeying the law. He gave you one more kiss, this time on the cheek. His favorite thing was kissing you, even if it wasn't your lips that touched his. Shouldering on his own seatbelt--you let out your internal sigh of relief--he thankfully decided to keep it relatively slow as he drove you through the winding roads, leading towards the city.

Your favorite thing to look at was the glittering city lights during the night. It was a stunning sight that always took your breath away, no matter how many times you had seen it. As he rounded the corner that took you alongside the waterfront, you remembered something on your bucket list. Slowly untangling your fingers from his own, he gave you a sideways glance with his brows furrowed, curious as to what you were doing.

He almost lost his mind when you unbuckled your seat belt and stood up, making sure to press your legs flush with the seat, and slowly extended your arms above your head, the sleeves of Pietro's leather jacket sliding down. His right hand found its way to the small of your back, making sure he'd be able to pull you within safe distance before anything went wrong.

Pietro gave you another glance, about to tell you to come back down, but once he saw the smile on your face, (color) eyes closed to the world around you, he could only breathe one word.

"красивая." ('krasivaya', "beautiful")

 

> _❝ living in the fast lane's getting kinda lonely ❞_

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, I think this is my favorite drabble that I've written, and it always will be.
> 
> Ferrari, Bebe Rexha


End file.
